Preocupações
by Neko Sombria
Summary: Não gostava dela. Não sentia nada por ela. Só por que não gostava que os rapazes a olhassem com malícia e desejo no olhar não queria dizer que era possessivo.Era isso. Ele não sentia absolutamente nada por sua colega de time. Será mesmo?[oneShot][SasuxSak


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence e sim à Kishimoto-sensei, mas ainda vou roubar Naruto e Cia. LTDA para mim e vou levar o Neji e o Itachi para casa!!! xD

**Sinopse:** Não gostava dela. Não sentia nada por ela. Só por que não gostava que os rapazes a olhassem com malícia e desejo no olhar não queria dizer que era possessivo.Era isso. Ele não sentia absolutamente nada por sua colega de time. Será mesmo?

* * *

**Preocupações**

Bufou brabo. Como ousavam insinuar aquilo na seriedade e sanidade perfeita que estavam? Por acaso não tinham medo de morrer? Não gostava dela. Não sentia nada por ela. Só por que não gostava que os rapazes a olhassem com malícia e desejo no olhar não queria dizer que era _possessivo_. Só por que exigia que sempre seus ferimentos fossem cuidados pela jovem, não queria dizer que ela era _confiável_. Só por que ficava de mau humor quando via a jovem conversando e sorrindo para outro, até mesmo para Naruto, não queria dizer que era _ciumento_. Só por que ficava nervoso quando a jovem ia para uma missão em um país longe e ia sozinha não queria dizer que se _preocupava_. Era isso. Ele não sentia absolutamente nada, nada mesmo, por sua colega de time. Nada, admitiu para si com convicção. Mas ainda estava emburrado. Chutou uma pedra que estava no caminho em uma tentativa vã de extravasar sua raiva e frustração. Acabou mais frustrado ainda e uma voz doce, suave e melodiosa soou um pouco mais a frente de onde caminhava, chamando sua atenção. Levantou o olhar do chão para deparar com aquelas duas esmeraldas brilhantes que o acolhiam mais a cada olhar. Odiava olhá-la, era como olhar para um mar de doçura sem fim, e não gostava dessa doçura. Não percebeu que a jovem estava com a pedra que havia chutado na mão delicada.

- Frustrado Sasuke-san? – Voz doce e melodiosa retirou parte da brabeza, mas deixou o jovem mais frustrado pelo tratamento formal no qual ela aderira a ele quando voltou. Não gostava de ser tratado formalmente. Claro, seus empregados usavam o sufixo _-sama_ para falar-lhe, Naruto, _-teme_, e algumas garotas, _–kun_, assim como ela havia chamado no passado. Mas ela, havia aderido o maldito sufixo _-san_ para tratá-lo! Isso lhe deixava louco.

Ao ver que não receberia uma resposta, deu um sorriso frágil e irritante, ao ver do jovem, ao mesmo, postando-se ao seu lado para acompanhá-lo. Não havia assunto para discutir. E ela certamente era uma jovem falante, mas para ela aquele silêncio era aconchegante e tranqüilo. Não se importava em conversar. Atos e declarações valiam mais que simples conversas. Nunca havia desistido dele, apenas deixado um tempo de reflexão para ela e, inusitadamente, para ele. Mas para o jovem ao seu lado, não era o mesmo. Seu amado silêncio estava lhe deixando louco. Nunca pensou sentir isso antes e agora isso. Não que estivesse louco para começar um diálogo, claro que não. Mas é que seria tão bom ouvir aquela voz doce e afável. Ela faria seus ouvidos pararem de ressonar aquelas palavras que fora forçado a ouvir dos amigos. Não que estivesse admitindo que tais palavras tivessem certa porção de razão nelas, não, longe disso. Mas apenas gostava de ouvir aquela linda voz que o embriagava. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, a jovem passou a cantar uma doce música.

_**You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breath  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks**_

_Você é legal  
Você é doce  
Mas eu ainda sou um pouco ingênua com meu coração  
Quando você está perto eu não respiro  
Eu não consigo encontrar as palavras pra falar  
Eu sinto faíscas_

A voz doce dela era um embalo delicioso para seus ouvidos. Como aquela jovem poderia ter uma voz tão... tão... tão perfeita?

_**But I don't wanna be into you  
If you're not looking for true love, oh oh  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one  
So tell me**_

_Mas não quero ficar afim de você  
Se você não estiver procurando por amor verdadeiro  
__Não quero começar a vê-lo  
Se eu não puder ser somente sua única  
__Então me diga_

Aos poucos ele foi se perdendo em pensamentos, sem realmente pensar na letra real da música. Isso ele tardaria a perceber.

_**When it's not all right  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say all right?  
Will you say ok?  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be all right. That it's gonna be ok)  
Say Ok**_

_Quando não está tudo bem  
Quando não está ok  
Você vai tentar me fazer me sentir melhor?  
Você vai dizer tudo bem?  
Você vai dizer ok?  
Você vai ficar comigo aconteça o que acontecer?  
Ou fugir?  
Diga que está tudo bem que vai ficar ok  
Diga ok_

Desligar-se do mundo parecia algo tão fácil ao seu ver tendo aquela voz ao seu lado. Aos poucos aquilo ia tirando sua frustração. Não que ele sentisse estar na nuvens ouvindo-a cantar tão doce, mas é que não havia como alguém com 20 anos, os nervos a flor da pele, assim como os hormônios, controlar-se, sucumbindo àquela voz tão adorável.

_**When you call  
I don't know if I should pick up the phone  
everytime  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the  
boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)**_

_Quando você liga  
Eu não sei  
Se devo atender o telefone toda vez  
Eu não sou como todas as minhas amigas  
Que ligam para os garotos, eu sou tão tímida  
Mas eu não quero ficar afim de você  
Se você não me tratar da maneira certa  
Sabe, eu só posso começar a ver você  
Se você puder fazer o meu coração se sentir seguro (sentir seguro)_

Sua conciência, sem perceber, reparava na letra da música, nada preocupante, claro.

_**When it's not all right  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say all right?  
Will you say ok?  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be all right. That it's gonna be  
ok. Don't run away, don't run away)  
**__**Say Ok**_

_Quando não está tudo bem  
Quando não está ok  
Você vai tentar me fazer me sentir melhor?  
Você vai dizer tudo bem?  
Você vai dizer ok?  
Você vai ficar comigo aconteça o que acontecer?  
Ou fugir?  
Diga que está tudo bem que ficará ok, não fuja, não fuja  
Diga ok_

Agora, sua consciência tornava-se mais insistente e o forçava a prestar a atenção na canção e na letra, assim como o leve tom suplicante impresso na voz.

_**Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away ?  
Will you hold me close and say?**_

_Me deixe saber se vai ser você  
Garoto, você tem algumas coisas a provar  
Me deixe saber que você vai me manter segura  
Eu não quero que voce fuja, então  
Me deixe saber que você vai me ligar na hora  
Me deixe saber que você não vai ser tímido  
Você vai enxugar minhas lágrimas?  
Você vai me abraçar apertado e dizer..?_

Ele parou de andar, olhando-a perplexo. Ela percebeu o súbito movimento do rapaz e também parou, virando-se para o mesmo. Ela sorriu de modo maroto, demosntrando ter entendido o motivo da perplexidade do jovem. Ele alargou mais ainda o sorriso ao vê-lo mais emburrado que antes. 

- Will you stick with me through whatever? Or run away? - Perguntou ela, mais marota, aquela passagem da música era sua favorita. Ele arregalou os olhos. Aquela música era para...?

- Hai, Sasuke-_san_, era sim... - Comentou marota. Aquele sorriso maroto estava lhe deixando irritado. Não que se importasse com o tom explícito de malícia carregado no mesmo mas é que ele não gostava e ponto!

Ao ver que ele novamente não responderia sua real pergunta, não insistiu. Estava acostumada àquela reação. Continuou a caminhar ao lado do jovem, eventualmente dando risadinhas da face emburrada que o Uchiha utilizava. Era tão fofo!

Ela havia conseguido deixá-lo mais emburrado que antes. Ela, certamente, tinha o dom de fazê-lo. Odiava ser irritado. Na verdade, havia poucas coisas que não o irritavam. E ela não era uma delas. Ele ficava irritado com a leve risada que ela proferia divertida. Irritadíssimo com o perfume doce e embriagante que emanava da jovem. Achava o fim da picada aquele sorriso terminantemente autentico que a jovem possuía. Tudo isso por que ele não reparava nela. Imagine!

Percebeu que estavam em frente à sua casa e a jovem vasculhava seus bolsos a procura da chave do aposento. Após achá-la, abriu a porta e puxou o jovem pela mão. Ele olhou-a interrogativo, ela simplesmente respondeu com um sorriso. Uma fala doce também soou.

- Você precisa de cuidados essa noite, Sasuke-san - Comentou a jovem, marotamente. Sakura, naquela noite, cuidaria dele. Foi ara a cozinha, ligando a luz e deixando o jovem na sala, totalmente perdido. Preparou algo rápido para ele comer, algo rápido e leve para poder dormir com tranqüilidade. Sasuke tinha de admitir, ela cozinhava muito bem. Não que tivesse nota ou algo parecido... Claro que não! Afinal, era só comida... Após, ela carregou-o até o banheiro e mandou tirar toda a roupa, enquanto vasculhava, sem desorganizar, o quarto do jovem. Após achar o que tanto queria: um pijama. Colocou-o no banho com tranqüilidade, apenas olhando-o nos olhos. Algum tempo depois, tirou-o dali, deixando-o bravo. O banho estava... _Agradável_. Apenas isso. Deixou-se vestir como um mero espectador. Claro que não se importava com toda aquela atenção nunca se importaria. Afinal, era da Anbu certo? Sentiu Sakura puxar-lhe a mão, indicando o quarto. Sem pensar duas vezes, acatou ao pedido silencioso da jovem. Apenas se deu conta que estava deitado quando ouviu Sakura desligar a luz e murmurar docemente em seu ouvido:

- Está alimentado, limpo e relaxado. Pode dormir agora Sasuke-san – Falou ela tão tranqüila e sentou-se ao lado dele na cama.

Apesar de estar exatamente como ela havia descrito, não conseguia dormir. Não que estivesse _concordando_ com ela. Apenas estava constatando estar assim. Ouviu-a cantarolar uma música doce, sem ritmo, única. Mesmo aquela doce voz não o fazia adormecer e ela percebeu, ficando confusa e transparecendo isso na voz. Em um ato puramente calculado, ele puxou-lhe a mão e trouxe o corpo da jovem Shinobi para perto, deitando-a junto de si. Ela ficou surpresa, mas aos poucos voltou a sorrir, dando leves risadinhas, que, naquele momento, não lhe irritavam mais.

- Se queria minha companhia, por que não falou antes Sasuke_-kun_? – Perguntou doce e risonha. Ele virou-a de frente, observando aqueles olhos fantasticamente verdes. '_Duas belas esmeraldas_' pensou ele. Satisfeito com o tratamento adequado para com a sua pessoa, depositou um leve beijo nos lábios rosados e risonhos da jovem. Ela se aconchegou mais à ele e fechou os olhas, tranqüila. Apenas ouviu-o murmurar:

- Boa noite, minha Sakura... – Falou levemente emburrado, recebendo um sorriso em resposta.

- Boa noite, Sasuke-kun – Falou, esticando um pouco o pescoço e tocando os lábios dele com os seus. Após o breve contato, ela aconchegou-se mais ainda a ele para dormir profundamente.

É, talvez seus amigos estivesse certo. Estava contente com aquela posição de cumplicidade entre os dois, era agradável. Não podia dizer que talvez, mas só talvez, seus amigos tivessem razão em algo: ele só se preocupava _um pouquinho_ com aquela jovem irritante...

**Owari**

* * *

Nyaaa... x.x eu tava com mta criatividade hj prah demorah apenas uma hora prah fezer essa fic xD o//o espero que tanham gostado, ficou diferente... Eu acho q me empolgueiii TT.TT naum sei se isso eh algo bom o:D Mandem reviews õ// 

**Bjos,  
**_Daiane A. Uchiha_


End file.
